Republika Srpskaball
Bosnia and Herzegovinaball|government = Republic|language = Serbian|capital = Banja Lukaball|affiliation = Bosnia and Herzegovinaball|caption = DIE ćevapi DIE!|image = Srpska Republicball.png|personality = Eccentric, separatist, remover|gender = Male|religion = Orthodoxy|friends = Serbiaball Montenegroball Russiaball Chetniksball Greeceball Romaniaball and all other dad's friends|enemies = Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Albaniaball Croatiaball USAball UNball|likes = Rakija, Orthodoxy, Serbiaball, Radovan Karadzic, Ratko Mladic, Tupak|hates = halal, ćevapi, Islam|founded = 1991|predecessor = SAO Bosanska Krajinaball SAO Herzegovinaball SAO North-Eastern Bosniaball SAO Romanijaball SAO Northern Bosniaball|intospace = ne|status = Entity of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball|type = Slavic|notes = REMOVE KEBAB FROM THE PREMISES!!! THAT'S ALL}} is an entity of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball. It is mostly inhabited by Serbs, but UNball doesn't let him leave kebab and join Serbiaball. History was born as a 2ball, later adopted by Illyriaball, SPQRball, Slavsball, Byzantineball, Banate of Bosniaball, Kingdom of Bosniaball, Ottomanball, Austria-Hungaryball, Yugoslaviaball and then Bosnia and Herzegovinaball. In the Yugoslav wars, he almost took over all of Bosniaball, but after he mortared Sarajevoball a third time, NATOball began bombing his most important pieces of clay. Eventually he was integrated into his worst enemy, but given lots of power in the government. He is planning to leave Bosnia in 2018 and either join Serbia or become his own country. He also makes lots of good war songs, for example. Relationships Friends * Serbiaball - My dad. I wanna be just like him, taking out the kebab. Uklonite Kebab iz prostorija! Srpska jaka! * Russiaball - Hates NATOball and is a friend of Serbiaball. He sent soldiers to fight for me even though he was weak during the 1990's * Montenegroball - My good but lazy uncle. * Greeceball - Removes kebab aswell. She also sent soldiers to fight for me during the Yugoslav wars. * Chetnicksball - Voulenteers who fought for me during Yugoslav Wars. Also they are very patriotic and want to be new Serbian Army, oh yeah and removeing kebab! * Romaniaball - Ă good friend of my dad and a good kebab remover. Enemies * NATOball - Why yuo bomb my dad and uncle! You bomb me as well * Bosniaball - Worst countryball! Remove kebab and cevapi! Gib independence! 1995 best day of my life. XAXAXAXA yuor clay stink. * Albaniaball - Stop bullying my dad! Remove Shqip kebab! * USAball - Main bomber of Serbiaball! Why you bomb him?! Why you bomb me as well?! * UNball - Why yuo not letttings me join Serbiaball?! * Turkeyball -Try to make me muslim in middle ages. Worst enemy of Moj Tata. REMOVE KEBAB FROM PREMISES. or strong contry can. albiania can FUCKk him stink muslin flags. hahahaha. TURKS ARE IDIOT AND WEAK! croatia is so weak... macediona is poop... turks are ashol and stink the most stupid and smell pigs. or contry da one best karadzicu presiden of serbia.FUCKk bosniaks otomans all of they stink. we will never forgeve middle ages. stink and stupid otomans invaded us, removed pork and they reached hungrary. stupid turks they fucked us we will smell those guys... hahahaha BOSNIA IS A ROTTEN POOP. yuo should die albiania. and of corse, 2pac is alive in or contry. TURK STINK AND FUCKKING CONTRY. or white eagles will help da serbs to kill turk. NO MUSLINS!!! * Croatiaball - My other uncle. I don't hate him... I don't like him either. Gallery File:Cilke-17831267.png File:Some serbian shit you got yourself intp.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg zh:塞族共和国球 ppa Category:Bosniaball Category:Balkans Category:Slavic Category:Dependent Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Serbiaball Category:Kebab Removers Category:Three lines Category:Caucasoid Category:Slav Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Bosnian Speaking Countryball Category:Orthodox Category:Island Countryball Category:Slavic Countryball Category:Slavicball Category:Yugoslav Wars Category:Proposed Countryballs Category:Former Serbian Clay Category:Serbian Speaking Country Category:Serbian clay Category:Kebab Hater Category:Chetnicks Category:Red Blue White Category:Autonomous communityball Category:Russian lovers Category:Pro Serbia Category:Anti-Muslim Category:South Europe Category:Southwest Europe Category:Ćevapi Hater Category:Ćevapi Remover Category:Three colors Category:Butchers